tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Genzo, The Mystical Gambler
Genzo AKA the Mystical Gambler is PRL Spy created by Chaos Sorcerer. He is wearing Sneaky Spats of Sneaking, Hat of Cards, Lady Killer and Scoped Spartan (For now). Personality Mystical Gambler is also called Genzo by people who have met him. Genzo is not his true name though, his true identity, intentions or life story is unknown. The only thing he cares about is a game of cards which he always wins, which also causes him a lot of problems because people thing he is cheater. This is also true because of his unnatural powers. Every time when someone wants to hurt him, he should expect that he will make it out alive only when Genzo would want to survive and that too with big injuries all over his body. Those that were not very lucky will leave behind only their corpse and card that says to everyone "This was your destiny you picked my friend". Powers and Abilities Card Manipulation-''' This means that Genzo can create and shape any kind of cards, mostly playing cards and can use them as some kind of weapon. These cards can also have sharped edges that are very dangerous when used rightly. He can morbidly spin like some kind of hurricane while he throws around all of his cards with sharp edges or special effects on his enemies for 10 seconds. He has a special vision almost like X-Ray. This means that he can see through any kind of object, person, walls and many more. He uses this ability mainly on cheating in cards and looking through walls if there is someone who wants to harm him. He has some kind of special cloak that gives him resistance based on what freak he is fighting. This cloak is slowly charging and then unleashes some kind of barrier that protects Genzo from freaks abilities to harm him for 10 seconds. In this cloak he also stores five special cards. First kind of this special cards is '''teleporting card(PRP). When this card is thrown away Genzo can by his will any time teleport on its place and on place where he was standing he leaves that card. This cards always will become unfunctional after one teleport. His second card is called fiery blossom(ORG). '''This particular card when placed on the ground or wall will slowly create a blossom small structure. This "blossom" will then start to rotate extremely fast while spliting fire all around itself. This fire is different from the others by that it will left skin and everything that unlucky victim had on itself untouched but the internal organs will be charred and damaged like normal fire would do to them. The third card is some kind of a card that will copy itself into two other pieces (BLU). This three pieces will then grow and envelop Genzo and form some kind of triangle that protects Genzo from any physical harm. This cards can block even mightiest blow a freak could do. But one of these three copies is also only illusion from which side its chosen randomly. This illusion will not protect or deflect any kind of ability when its attacked on its side but also Genzo knows which card is real and which not giving him some kind of escape route from battle. His fourth and most likely favourite card is '''card of slippery floor (BLK). This card when placed on the ground will spread and shape itself based on what surroundings are there (It will go around a tree or buildings and that) and create something like icy floor. This floor as said earlier is extremely slippery for anyone who tries to cross through it just acts like normal ice on the rivers and water. Unlike the other freaks(that dont have some kind of fire or ice manipulation or can fly) the ice will melt under the Genzos feet leaving the trail of his foot steps melted on the ice too. This is maybe his favourite card because it can be hillarious for him to see people fall everytime on their faces. It also can leave his job easier because he doesnt need to care about people that threaten him and he can easily escape without any effort put into it. His fifth and last card is '''card of immobility(RED). '''As name of this card can aleardy tell it can paralyze any limb that this card hits into immobile state where person cant to anything with limb that was hitted for at least 10 seconds. His knive maybe looks pretty dangerous but it isnt at all and mainly its not used for combat. Unlike other knives though when he slashes with it into a 8 like shape there would be then a portal standing right in place where he did it. It is unknown where it goes. Those who saw it think it can go to other dimensions and pavarel universes or he even can time travel with it. Even when it is unknown where it goes some tryed to go through it. Those that did this never returned or even when they did return from unknown reasons they couldnt talk and their faces wouldnt even show any sign of any emotion and they would just stay where they are and try to draw a thing with any kind of material into a picture of card and eagle like eye on it. Faults and Weaknesses His cloak can resist only one enemy so it will become useless on Freaks in groups or pairs they do not have same ability. The cloak also does not give him resistance to Freaks that have enhanced strength. Freaks with a permanent immunity to fire will make his fiery blossom card useless. Freaks that can teleport or have enough speed can catch up to him very quickly when he used his teleporting card. Freaks that have a very good memory from previous fights with Genzo can easily remember what color the card can do and prepare themselves for their effects. Freaks made of steel or their limbs were mutated into some kind of other solid matter then flesh and bones can still move even when they were hit by card of immobility. Trivia * With name "Mystical Gambler" came up Blasteroid12345. * The custom paints on his cards are not based of what ability they can do, but to fool the foe to think that this card will do exactly this (for an example, RED means fire so they will prepare themselves for it) and makes them unprepared.Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:PRL Team Category:Spies